


I Don't Know What To Do With My Hands

by LadyOfSkyhold



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloud's A Virgin, Dry Humping, F/M, Happy Ending, So's Tifa, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSkyhold/pseuds/LadyOfSkyhold
Summary: It's the night before Zack's wedding to Aerith and where does he decide to take the gang?A Strip Club. Who's Strip Club? Tifa's. Is Cloud gonna have a nosebleed? Maybe."I don't know what to do with my hands." His nervousness was so endearing."Watch them." Tifa stated, as if watching his hands was the most obvious thing in the world to do at this moment, and so Cloud did as he was told and watched her take hold of his hands. She leaned back on his lap, the shift in pressure against their most sensitive flesh making their breath falter for a moment. She held the back of his hands, sliding his palms across her skin – starting with her ankles.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 27
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

A strip club.  
Could Zack be more of a cliché?!  
The neon sign baring the name “Seventh Heaven” burned so brightly that Cloud swore he could read it through his eyelids, a headache already beginning to stir.

  
“Oh, don’t look like that, Cloud. It’s not that bad! It’s way more respectable than that Corneo’s gig.”

  
Cloud refrained from pointing out that Corneo’s place wasn’t exactly hard to beat – in entertainment value or health and safety standards. Regardless, he took notice of Zack’s enthusiasm about the club and with a sigh, pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“Let’s get this over with then.”

  
The grin on Zack’s face was infectious even to the blonde ex-SOLDIER, a gleam in his eyes the only outward sign of amusement, but to Zack it was all the encouragement he needed. Zack laughed, clapped his hands together and strode right behind him, hands placed on Cloud’s shoulders as he ushered him off of the city street and through the door, giddy with excitement.

  
“Atta boy! You won’t regret this, I promise. Once we get a few Cosmo Canyons in ya, you’ll be a new man! Come on, the others are already inside.” Cloud shook his head, unsure how his introverted self ever became friends with the living definition of “extrovert” that was Zack Fair and also dreading to think what a “Cosmo Canyon” even entailed. But it was Zack’s bachelor party on the eve of his wedding to Aerith, and if this is where he chose to celebrate it then Cloud would at least try not to hate it. He’d really try.

They walked into the establishment together, Cloud with his eyes fixed on his feet and Zack strutting as if he owned the place. The quiet blonde braced for jarring club music, but it never came. Instead smooth, sultry jazz emanated from a live band playing on a stage nestled in the far corner of the room. Red curtains, faint cigar smoke and soft low lighting surrounded him.

  
It certainly was no Honeybee Inn.

  
Small round tables littered the area before the stage, candles flickering at each one. Some patrons filled these tables simply enjoying the music and a drink, their fingers drumming on the table matching the tempo of the band. Others sat in booths set to the side of the room, a bottle of champagne in a chilled bucket on the table and a beautiful woman at their side or - those Cloud quickly glanced away from - on their lap, wrapped in nothing but fine lingerie and a sheer robe.

Similarly dressed woman floated past the two ex-SOLDIER’s as they headed for the bar, their robes open to expose the lingerie beneath and flowing behind them gracefully as they slipped past, hips swaying wide to the accompaniment of the double bass that Cloud could feel in his chest, even stood as far as he was from the band on their stage. Multiple women greeted Zack by name as they passed which said to Cloud his friend had frequented Seventh Heaven more than he let on. Zack simply shrugged good naturedly.

"Aerith’s friend runs this place, we drop off flowers every once and a while.”  
He gave a small nod and spotted another woman approaching, growing nervous Cloud darted his eyes around to settle them somewhere not involving bare skin before choosing to stare at a spot on the floor where plush carpet met the dark stained wood of a dance floor. Zack felt Cloud’s shoulders tense and gave them a small squeeze while directing him towards the bar. He grounded himself in the security of his friend’s grip on his shoulder, the man literally having his back, and let his shoulders drop from up near his ears.

  
“Relax, man. It’s gonna be a good night. Have I ever led you astray before?” Cloud was tempted to throw a dirty look over his shoulder at him, remembering that time Zack convinced him it was a great idea to cast Fira on a camp fire during basic training. His eyebrows had never grown the same since that day.

  
It was a hell of a campfire though.

As the pair drew closer to the bar, they spotted the rest of their party. Barret, an unmissable giant of a man, occupied a large portion of the bar himself. He was stood gesticulating wildly as he told whoever was working behind the bar a story of his glory days as a freedom fighter, no doubt. An older man sat hunched over in his bar stool beside Barret, his elbows propped up on the bar as he sipped a whiskey, definitely Cid. And a tall, thin man sat at the very edge of the bar where it curved to meet with the wall. His back rested against said wall as he surveyed the room, from body language alone Cloud knew it to be Vincent; never one to drop his guard, Cloud revelled in the fact someone else would be watching his back.

  
Vincent noticed the two ex-SOLDIER’s approaching and tapped on the bar to catch the rest of the party’s attention, whom all turned and raised a glass to herald in the man of the hour, it really was a rag tag group of friends to celebrate with but Zack couldn’t have been happier to see them.  
“You finally made it! Was beginning to think you’d done a runner. And I was just contemplating which kneecap I was gonna break first, for Aerith’s sake.”  
Zack barked a loud laugh, and slapped Barret on the back.

  
“You’d have to have caught me first!” They bantered, Zack pretending to jab the much larger man in the ribs as Barret took him in a headlock and messed the raven spikes atop Zack’s head with his prosthesis.  
Cloud took special notice of how easily Zack bounced off of other people, allowing a small pang of envy at his friend’s confidence before pushing it aside to enjoy his night.

  
Their friends parted to make room around the bar, Cloud pulling himself up onto a barstool and settling slightly self-consciously, nodding in greeting to the others before picking imaginary dust off his jeans as Zack made conversation with the bartender.

  
"Teef, my girl! Have no fear, your VIP is here" Zack took a small, half-bow from his seat and beamed his classic charming grin at the barkeep.  
"I can see that. Good to see you, pup! What can I get for you tonight?”  
A wholly feminine voice spoke up and dragged Cloud’s attention from his lap to behind the bar. The first thing he noticed was silk. Smooth, black silk.

  
Smooth, black, dangerous, silk.

  
The woman behind the bar stood wrapped in a short kimono-styled robe that caught the light as she shuffled her weight from each foot, taking in Zack’s round of drinks he bought for his party. The second thing he noticed was her hair; Cloud really wasn’t sure where her hair ended and her robe began. So similar was the sleek shine of the long, dark tresses to that of her silken robe. Despite the ribbon tied tight around her waist – Cloud paying extra attention to the way it created a dramatic curve of her silhouette- the sleek material was pulled taut and extra shiny across the fullness of her chest, trying desperately to conceal her enormous…

Wine coloured eyes filled his focus as he snapped his eyes away from dangerous territory, thankfully her eyes still focused on Zack. A blush blazed hot across Cloud’s nose. He desperately tried to look anywhere but the tempting valley of flesh that disappeared beneath the neckline of her robe and safely dropped his eyes to his lap, wishing to be back in his comfort zone, far away from jazz and alcohol and silk.

  
Alas, a quick elbow to his side brought him back to the uncomfortable present and Cloud met Zack’s gaze, a dark eyebrow raised as he looked at Cloud in question.  
“What drink do you want, dude?” Cloud opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of what to order, or what to say. Zack had many dealings with Cloud’s shy, quiet way of communication but never had he seen him entirely struck dumb before.

“Urm, he’ll just have what I’m having.”  
“Coming right up.” She answered Zack.  
Cloud once more dropped his head, content to listen to his friends chatter around him. He was too preoccupied staring a hole into the bar floor to notice his closest friend tilt his head to one side like a curious dog, and narrow his eyes as he examined him. Too deep into his thoughts, Cloud was oblivious to his audience as his eyes drifted up from the floor ever so slowly to settle on Tifa’s back while she got to work preparing drinks on the other side of the bar.  
Although the silk gave no hint of what lingerie lay beneath - such as the sheer robes the dancers wore - from this angle, anyone sat at the bar could see the outline of suspenders clipped onto stockings just out of sight beneath the hem of Tifa’s robe. A dark line ran down the centre of her stockings, the entire length of her leg, and Zack watched as his younger friend’s eyes followed, marvelling at the length and strength of each leg, topped off with black stiletto heels with red bottoms.

In all the years of their friendship, Zack had never witnessed Cloud take interest in a girl before. Suddenly, his friend’s new found muteness made sense and an idea began to form in his cunning mind.

Without turning his head from Cloud’s direction, Zack spoke.  
“Hey, Teef? Have you still never danced yet?”  
“No, I'm just a bartender Zack.” Her modest answer floated across the bar as Tifa continued making drinks with her back to the party.  
“Would you consider a private?”  
“Remember you're marrying a friend of mine tomorrow, Pup.” She laughed.  
“Oh, it’s not for me. It’s for him.” Cloud’s head whipped round to catch Zack’s knowing smirk before Tifa turned to face them.  
“Zack, what are you up to?” Tifa placed her palms down on the bar and cocked one hip. Eyebrow raised in question.  
“Well, y’know, I was just thinking. Doesn’t Johnny like to stop by around this time?” Tifa showed only a small amount of panic as her eyes flickered to an old clock hanging on the wall behind Zack’s head, he was right. Within the next 10 minutes Johnny would surely arrive to begin his nightly routine of flirting – borderline harassing- Tifa until the end of her shift.  
“Your point being?”

“Well, my buddy Cloud here gets a little overwhelmed with crowds, and I feel bad for dragging him way outta his comfort zone for my big night. Why not take care of 2 birds with one stone. You both get to hide in a private room until the coast is clear and my friend here has settled into the night. I know you'll take good care of him.”

Tifa turned to look at Cloud who refused to make eye contact and had one hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I don't know, Zack.”

“I’ll pay double what you’d make out here on bar. No Johnny, no pressure to dance - just serve some drinks to this poor Chocobo head and make my bachelor party a little easier for him, huh?”  
Cloud was expecting a polite decline, maybe a “Thanks, but no thanks” after he felt those red eyes of hers take note of his nervous fidgeting, and yet -  
“Alright, I’ll do it.” Cold sharp nervousness spread from Cloud’s stomach and sent a shiver up his spine, his eyes zipping between his friend and the barmaid incredulously. That was unexpected.  
“Excellent! You’re an angel, Teef!” Zack slapped a hand on Cloud’s shoulder and gave him a wink, Cloud gaped.  
“I know.” She said cheerily and finished preparing the drinks Zack ordered, setting them down in front of each of them. A Bloody Mary sat in front of Vincent, another whisky for Cid, a surprisingly fruity smelling and colourful cocktail sat in front of Barret and two shots were placed before Zack and Cloud.  
Stepping out from behind the bar, Tifa turned towards Cloud and gestured for him to follow. She offered him a warm and friendly smile that lit up her entire face, a smile which made Cloud’s Adam’s apple bob on a visible -and almost audible- gulp.  
Zack picked up his shot and placed Cloud’s in his hand.

  
“Hey, do me a favour, enjoy yourself.”  
Looking nervously at his shot, Cloud clinked it against his friend’s glass; downing the shot in one go, both grimacing at the burn of alcohol and the following shiver that racked through their bodies.  
Cloud took one last deep inhale, pushed himself off of his barstool and followed that dangerous silk further and further away from his comfort zone without daring to look back.  
“He’s a goner.” Spoke Vincent, quietly.  
“Oh yeah.” Remarked Zack, as he giggled at his smitten friend following the barmaid like a lovesick puppy dog.


	2. *Chapter 2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Marks NSFW Chapter*

The short walk to the private rooms led Tifa and Cloud away from the bar, past the main entrance and to a side corridor filled with multiple numbered doors. Just as the pair passed the main entrance a commotion caught their attention in the corridor. Two bouncers stood before a fiery red-haired man, hands on his chest as they warned him from repeatedly harassing the barmaid.

“Hey, man - I get it. It’s good, I’m a changed man since last time, don’t you worr- Hey Tifa!!” The loud man spotted her as she walked past the main entrance, calling desperately for her attention.

“Oh no.”

“Tifa, please, hey wait up!” He wrestled his way through the two bouncers as Tifa grabbed hold of Cloud’s hand and began to run in the direction of the private rooms. Before Cloud had time to notice her hand wrapped around his palm – or the fact she ran in 6 inch stilettos – Tifa had led him inside the first room on her left, pulled him inside and locked the door behind them sealing them in. Her back was pressed against the door, chest rising and falling with slightly panicked breath.

“Heh, sorry about that.”

Cloud shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn’t mind, he felt slightly sorry that someone would be so enthusiastic in their wooing of her that she felt it necessary to run and hide. Footsteps ran past the other side of the door before a muffled “dammit, lost her” could be heard and shuffling footsteps walked back down the corridor. She let out a sigh of relief.  
"I'll urm, start over. Hi, I'm Tifa." She held out a hand to him, the same hand that had held his as they raced to their hiding place just mere moments before. He shook it.  
"Cloud."   
“Nice to meet you, Cloud. We are a little bit out of both of our comfort zones, huh?” He nodded vigorously.

“Well, I’m used to making drinks all night so why don’t we just, stick to that.” She said as she walked towards a small mini bar tucked away to the side of the room, although Cloud wasn’t sure if she was really saying it to him or just nervously thinking out loud. He noticed her smooth her palms down the side of her robe cautiously, settling the hem an inch lower as it had risen during their escape from Johnny. She gestured Cloud towards a stool on the other side of the bar and he took a seat.

“What’ll it be?” Her hands graced the counter top as she directed all her attention towards Cloud. He repressed the urge to sink into himself and instead thought of Zack’s innate ability to fit into any crowd, and decided to channel some of that confidence.

“I don’t know… something hard and bitter.” Her eyes lit up at his first real response, a small voice perking up in the back of her mind about the small innuendo of “something hard”, but blamed it on the close proximity to such a handsome man in private company. She got to work right away, almost dancing as her body relied on muscle memory to concoct a drink for him. Once completed she slid it down the bar to him and to her surprise, he caught it. Letting out a feminine giggle at his small display of playfulness.

She watched as he took a sip, and couldn’t seem to look away from his throat bobbing as he swallowed, admiring the line of his strong jaw tipped back and open. He brought the glass away from his lips and rested it again on the bar top, Tifa paying extra attention to his tongue as it darted out to lick a stray drop from his upper lip.

“Well? Most people would say something sweet right about now.”

She stood as far as the mini bar allowed her to, her head rested on her palm as she propped herself up on an elbow, watching him. Cloud wasn’t used to having a woman’s attention so privately and felt out of his depth, unsure of how to respond he thought of what others might say in his position.

“I’m sure they would.” He agreed.

Tifa felt Cloud’s mood grow nervous and so she aimed to take the pressure of her stare off of him by reaching for the shaker once more to concoct her own drink. Once more leaning against the bar with her head pillowed on her hand, she sipped her drink and turned to Cloud.  
“So, how long have you known Zack?”   
“Quite a few years now, we met in the military.”

“Ahh, that explains the eyes.” Tifa gestured to her own face while referencing Cloud’s Mako-blue eyes, which Cloud once again dropped to his lap self-consciously.

“Yeah” he said, and Tifa felt bad for bringing the topic back to him. Looking for ways to continue the conversation but coming up short, they stood in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks. Tifa wished she could tell him she actually rather liked his eyes.   
“How did you meet Zack?” Her wide eyes whipped up to Cloud’s in surprise at him furthering the conversation and rewarded him with a small smile.

“He and Aerith came by on opening night with a big basket of flowers to decorate the place with, they were so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever smelt flowers so strong before.”

Cloud knew exactly the kind Aerith brought, he had helped her pick them that day, not knowing where they were headed; just that Aerith had bundled them up with a mischievous wink as if she knew he would one day be having this very conversation about said flowers. 

“Zack said it might help dampen the smell of desperation and sin that lingers here.” She said with a chuckle, and Cloud exhaled softly through his nose with her, an encouraging sign of amusement if you knew how to read Cloud, he was growing comfortable. The pair sat in companionable silence that no longer felt deafening, the soft bass echoing in through the walls from the live band still playing. Their glasses sat empty before them and so Tifa reached below the bar to grab a bottle of clear alcohol and a couple shot glasses.

“Let’s play a game, get to know each other a little.” She said as she poured a couple shots between them on the counter top.

“Truths. If you don’t wanna answer, then you take a shot.” Cloud nodded and settled on his stool to prepare for some uncomfortable truths about to be pulled out of him.

“Hmm, ok, favourite colour?” His was red, hers was blue.

“Age?” Cloud was 23 with Tifa being just a year younger than him at 22. 

Tifa liked jazz while Cloud liked silence, she liked riding chocobos, he preferred a motor cycle; questions fired back and forth between them and as time passed the two shot glasses remained untouched on the counter.

“Ok, let’s step it up a notch. What’s your…most embarrassing memory?”

Cloud immediately cringed as he remembered and recounted the time Zack had convinced him that the greatest way to sneak off base was to disguise themselves as women, unfortunately Cloud was a little too convincing and had to endure his comrades flirting with him until they made it off base. Zack refused to call him anything but “pigtails” for months.

Tifa’s laughter was lyrical and for once Cloud found the story not as painful to recall as it usually was when it resulted in her giggle.

“Oh Cloud, I swear, I’m laughing with you. Not at you.” She spoke through shaky inhales as she wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I nailed it though, could probably get a job here if I wanted.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that” she added when she finally composed herself, mirth still etched into her face. She reminded Cloud it was his turn to ask a question.

“Hmm, what’s the worst part of your job?”  
“Oh, Johnny for sure. I’m flattered, really I am, but I have other customers and he has a tendency to scare them off”

“Yeah he seems…intense.”  
“He tried to propose to me the other day. A real diamond ring and everything. You have to admire him for trying but -ahem- no thanks.”   
“Wow, that’s more intense than I thought. I can’t believe he still tries after you turned down a proposal.”

“Some people just don’t take no for an answer. Even to diamond rings. What about you?”

“I just always assume the answer is no anyway.” She laughed at his easy retort, feeling him grow more comfortable with her.

“Not what I meant, silly. What’s the worst part of your job?”   
  


Cloud thought about his job. He’d left the military and was now a mercenary for all intents and purposes, just a hired gun. It was easy to feel like a machine and not a human when people hired and fired you as soon as they no longer needed you. There was no brotherhood like the bonds he forged in the barracks or while at war, you were on your own out there in the world, and instead of answering with something benign like “travelling gets tiring” or “rationed food never fills you up” he found himself answering honestly.

“Loneliness.” He said quietly, his eyes staring at the counter top. He didn’t see the look of shock on Tifa’s face at his open admission, or the sympathy in her eyes as she debated placing a hand on top of his hand that rested on the bar. Tilting her head to the side she asked

“Is there no, Mrs Cloud?” She tried to lighten the mood slightly and saw as Cloud’s hand almost reached for the shot to avoid answering but instead, he disguised the movement by reaching for the blonde spikes at the back of his head, he ruffled them nervously.   
“I joined the military at 16, there wasn’t really time for that sort of stuff.” He admitted.

“Not even once?” Looking away, Cloud shook his head.

“So, you’ve never...” A light blush rose across his cheeks and at that question he finally did reach for his shot. Feeling embarrassed, Cloud looked up at her through a gap in his fringe and boldly asked.

“What about you?” and in shock, time seemed to slow down as he witnessed Tifa raise the shot in a small salute in solidarity with him before downing it whole.

There was a moment of quiet contemplation as they both mulled over this new found information, each in quiet disbelief that no one had ever spent an intimate moment with the other, and the air in their private room seemed to grow a little hotter at the mental images their minds associated with this conversation. Yet as the tension grew, Cloud’s nervous energy returned.

  
“We need more drinks.” Tifa stated, busying her slightly shaky hands with making a drink. Cloud watched as the barmaid pulled a shaker from the cabinet below the bar and procured another bottle of some alcohol he didn’t know the name of. As she got to work, he admired her. A small amount of nervousness had returned in him but he could sense the difference from his usual anxiety to that of nervous excitement, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Tifa had been quick to notice whenever she was pushing his boundaries. Opening him up to her slowly, and backing off when he felt like closing again, he appreciated her attentiveness greatly and found he enjoyed her company. It also didn’t hurt that she was perhaps the most attractive woman Cloud had ever seen.

He once again admired her deep red eyes, fixed intently on measuring various liquids as she made a drink seemingly by memory. He watched her flit about gathering different materials, passing bottles behind her back or into the air as part of her performance of making and serving drinks. He was entirely captivated by her. She finished preparing the drink and walked towards him to present him the drink.

“Our house special; The Cosmo Canyon.”

Before Cloud could stop himself, he lifted the glass in the same salute she had given him before downing her shot, and said the first thing that came to mind in the face of a drink the same colour as the barmaid’s eyes.

“Beautiful.”

His response made her breath catch, she turned her head away from him and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear coyly with a breathy laugh.

Cloud began to raise the glass to his mouth and took a sip as Tifa noticed it was missing an important part.

“Oh! I almost forgot! It’s better with ice!” She turned around and bent over at the waist to reach the conveniently placed freezer box that sat low on the floor, and time seemed to stand still.

For the first time all night, Cloud caught a glimpse of the garters below Tifa’s robe. The ribbons lay flat against her smooth thighs and led his eyes up to the most scandalous black lace Cloud had ever seen – not that he’d seen much lace in his 23 years. Time was so still that Cloud took notice of every individual loop of lace that lay in stark contrast to her creamy skin like dark lines of a tattoo, beckoning him to take a closer look under her robe to follow the lines that hugged the swell of Tifa’s round cheeks before disappearing into the dark crevice between.

Cloud choked on his drink. Spilling droplets down his shirt and onto his lap.

“Oh my goodness, are you ok?!” Tifa rushed to grab napkins from the bar top and ran around the bar to pat him on the back as he choked. Her close proximity flustered him more as he tried to cough up the droplets he had inhaled, and Tifa began dabbing his shirt dry with the napkins, dabbing lower and lower to the spilled drink in his lap until noticing a prominent bulge beneath the zipper of his jeans, Cloud sprung out of his seat and turned his back to her immediately in shame.

“I’m sorry.” He rushed to say, voice still tight from his coughing fit and back still turned to her, his heart was pounding in his chest, face blazing with embarrassment.  
"Hey, no. Don't be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Tifa desperately wanted to regain the comfortable air that had grown between them over the course of their discussion and took a step closer towards Cloud’s back. She wanted to reassure him that she took it as a complement, a very flattering complement that was entirely mutual.  
"You liked looking at me, that's a nice thing to know."   
"I guess.” Cloud added, shyly.  
I just..."  
"Yes?" She encouraged. Silence followed.  
“I don't know what to say.” His shoulders slumped and Tifa saw the blush reach the back of his neck and tips of his ears.  
That's ok.” Tifa smiled and took a few steps closer to him, bridging the small gap he had placed between them, Cloud let her. Turning his head until he was almost looking at her.

“It’s ok” she said again, reassuring him that he had no need to be embarrassed. A spark of arousal had ignited in her at seeing the evidence of Cloud’s interest, her eyes grew lustful as she took a step closer to his back, admiring the shape of his muscles outlined through his shirt. He startled as he felt her fingers brush his palm and then relaxed as she slid their palms together to take his hand and lead him slowly in the direction of a faux leather couch that sat against the wall opposite the minibar. He followed her.

“Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel.”

Cloud looked down at his hand holding Tifa’s then brought his gaze to her face, she was still looking at their hands and didn’t notice Cloud take in the blush that had risen to her cheeks and rested there prettily as she walked him slowly to the couch and had him sit down. She stood between his legs, still holding his hand, his head almost at the height of her chest.   
“If I make you too uncomfortable, just say the word and I’ll stop. We can go back to drinking and talking about the latest chocobo race leader-board at any time.” She said with a smirk.

He exhaled a short, nervous laugh and she saw his shoulders loosen slightly, his eyes still slightly wide and frightened. But she took his hand and placed it on the knot of the silk tie of her robe.

"I'll follow your lead." Tifa tried to sound confident, despite being entirely out of her depth too. He blinked at her, heart hammering in his chest, palms growing slick with sweat. But her hand held his steady over the tie and it reminded him of Zack’s reassuring pressure on his shoulders earlier as he’d walked him through the door, and he felt comforted by the support. Slowly he tightened his grip on one end of the silk tie, and pulled it loose. The silk slid against itself to unravel and hang loosely around her waist, each side of her robe slipping open to reveal a small sliver of her toned stomach. Cloud couldn’t bring himself to look any higher or lower than her stomach as he felt himself grow hard once more, Tifa stood before him as they each grew comfortable with her state of undress. The band was still playing softly through the wall, but Tifa focused on the sounds of their breathing as she drew in a strong inhale and began to move again. Slowly raising one shoulder she allowed the silk to slide down her arm to pool at her elbow, before letting the other sleeve follow suit. Cloud’s eyes chased the fabric as it fell to expose sweeping collar bones, graceful yet strong shoulders and beautiful toned arms.

Whether it was the shot from earlier; perhaps the band’s swinging bass, or maybe just the devilishly handsome man sat before her drinking in each inch of her skin like a man dying of thirst, but Tifa began to grow a little more confident. Stepping away from Cloud she moved to turn around and pulled her elbows forward, drawing the silk tight across the curve of her ass, letting the robe fall slowly down to expose the black lace that had led them to this moment. She was teasing him. Cloud dragged a hand down his face, unsure how he had found himself in this situation but nevertheless grateful to be here. He sat, astounded by Tifa’s beauty. He stared unabashed at her curves while Tifa turned away from him. One of his hands tightened on his thigh as he fought the urge to touch her; Tifa swaying seductively to the rhythm of the jazz still playing softly through the wall oblivious to Cloud’s want. He felt his dick pulse beneath the zipper of his jeans and almost grimaced at the pressure before quickly rearranging himself while she wasn’t looking. He ran his eyes up and down her body, taking in every inch of her, the robe had slipped down to her wrists and almost dragged across the floor as she swayed. Black lace wrapped around her body; his gaze lifting from her panties, to the garter belt around her waist, and finally to the black bra that Cloud swore would be the death of him if she were ever to turn around.

Gazing over her shoulder at him, she took in the sight of him staring at her with unbridled lust and began to turn around, Cloud’s gaze quickly withdrawing from her body as she faced him front on. She shook her head with a coy smile.

“I may never have done this before but I’m fairly sure you’re supposed to watch me.” Cloud gulped as she walked forward, heels softly clicking. His gaze fixed to the wall to his right.

“You’re allowed to look.” She reminded him in a soft voice, her pitch lowering as she said “It will be much more enjoyable if you do.”

Hesitantly Cloud’s gaze flickered from his spot on the wall, to his knee nervously jittering up and down, before Tifa’s hand moved into his vision and steadied his leg, once more granting him a moment to calm. Feeling bolder he looked to her face, before allowing his eyes to lower and explore the newly revealed skin, starting at her impressive cleavage.

He was right. The bra would be the death of him.

The lace cupped her ample bosom and lifted them together to form an incredible cleavage that Cloud immediately imagined what it might feel like to bury his face into; wanting to feel the beat of her heart against his face and the weight of each breast against his cheek as he peppered kisses along her chest. Unsure if he could touch her, he tightened his grip on his thigh to an almost painful amount of pressure to distract himself from the needy throb between his thighs. Distracted by his thoughts, Cloud didn’t seem to notice as Tifa sunk to the floor between his legs, crawling forward until she was nestled between his knees. Cloud came back to the present with a start as Tifa now sat lower than him, allowing him a view down into the great crevasse between her breasts he’d pictured his face in before.

Feeling slightly nervous to touch him, in fear she would scare him off, Tifa sat looking up at him for a moment as Cloud sat looking down at her, shaking his head in disbelief. She wasn’t entirely sure but Tifa thought she saw a small smile appear at the corner of his enticing lips as he watched her, a small flash of excitement in his eyes followed, and that was all the encouragement she needed to continue.

Spurred on by her own need to explore him; she slid her hands from the floor to his ankles, over the swell of his calves. Slowly up the outside of his knees and thighs, feeling the muscles tense under her hands before sliding down his inner thigh. She repeated this twice, a dangerous game of seeing how high along his inner thighs she could reach her hands before his breath caught in his throat. The next time her hands slid up, she rose to her knees to slide her hands over the outside of his thighs and over his hipbones to caress his lower stomach. Feeling the hard muscle of his abs clench at her touch.

"Relax, Cloud." She said on an exhale, almost a whisper, and Cloud was so immersed in everything she was doing to him that he wouldn’t have missed her instruction even if she did whisper, he hung on her every word.

Placing her hands on either side of his thighs she rose to stand. Staring deeply into his eyes, Cloud almost looked away at the intensity of their eye contact but she pulled his attention back when she put one hand on the back of the couch over his shoulder, leaned in close and straddled his right thigh. So close to her he tortured himself with the thought of the heat between her legs sliding against him through her lace and his jeans as she lowered herself onto him. Without meaning to, he tensed the muscle and watched as Tifa inhaled sharply as he pressed against sensitive flesh. Her eyelids fluttering at the small jolt of pleasure he had given her. Cloud was enamoured, he had never experienced anything like this before. Where he couldn’t bring himself to look at her earlier, he now studied her face intently for any other small signs of pleasure as he tensed his thigh again and Tifa slowly rocked against it. Her eyelids fluttered close for a second and her breathing picked up, growing slightly louder and Cloud noticed it all, trying desperately to commit it to memory. 

Teasing him once more, Tifa moved to his other thigh. Her eyes closed as she shows him a slow rock of her hips against his thigh and what it might feel like against other areas. Cloud began to realise her game; just as he grew comfortable with her in his space she would move away again. Encouraging him to grow ever more comfortable with her invading his personal space, he wanted to tell her she didn’t have to try, he would have let her do anything.

The next time she moved closer, he watched her. She stood before him and moved his legs a little closer together - leaning over to get his eye contact and began to climb into his lap. Slowly lowering herself until he feels sweet pressure against his tented jeans, she settled snugly against his dick. His hands fisted at his side, he fights the roll of his eyes back into his head and instead let's his head hang back against the couch and cushions behind him. She slides her hands up his chest and positioned them on the back of the couch just above his shoulders.

Tifa leaned in closer than she had all night, the lace of that deadly black bra grazing his chest as she breathed hot and heavy against his neck. Cloud lifted his head straight up at her closeness and the movement brings her lips to brush against his jugular, sending a shock of pleasure racing straight down to his balls and he stifles a small moan, breathing heavily against her shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?” she teased, wickedly. Almost at his limit, Cloud cleared his throat to speak.

"I don’t- I don't know what to do with my hands." His nervousness was so endearing to Tifa - so used to men just grabbing at her from behind the bar when they think they can get away with it. She had been physically attracted to Cloud enough to crawl into his lap willingly, but allowing her space and respecting her boundaries was quite possibly the hottest thing he’d done all night. Unsure of how to proceed, the pair sat entwined together, both almost panting at this point. The heat of Tifa’s arousal burned through the lace and denim separating their skin, and Cloud felt himself throb desperately at her contact. The longer without his touch, the fiercer her need grew until she had an idea to satisfy them both.

"Watch them." Tifa stated, as if watching his hands was the most obvious thing in the world to do at this moment, and so Cloud did as he was told and watched her take hold of his hands. She leaned back on his lap, the shift in pressure against their most sensitive flesh making their breath falter for a moment. She held the back of his hands, sliding his palms across her skin – starting with her ankles folded underneath her.

She directed his hands up her legs, letting him feel each curve as her calves met thigh, expanding out into her hips and guiding his hands along the curve and fullness of her arse, punctuating the motion with a slow, hard roll of her hips against him. She marvelled at the evident pleasure washing over his face, his jaw clenching and releasing as she rose and fell in his lap, his hands still curved around her cheeks.

The Mako-blue of Cloud’s eyes was reduced to a thin ring around his dilated pupils, focused intently on Tifa’s small feminine hands placed strong and reassuring on his, guiding him in exploring her body.

She rubbed a thumb reassuringly over his knuckles every now and again as she settled his hands on unventured skin before moving them again, agonisingly slowly. She brings them up to her waist where his large hands almost engulf her stomach, he feels her abs flex and relax with each roll of her hips against his and she feels his grip tighten slightly, feeling bolder. Another roll.

She slides their joined hands higher once more and rests them against the fullness of her lace bra. Cloud averts his gaze and begins to pull away as if worried he was pushing her boundaries so she presses him harder against her breast and lets her head roll back to show her pleasure at the contact. Emboldened by her response, he licks his lips and looks between her face - her damp lips parted around a small pleased exhale and eyes closed -and her hips still rolling against his member. His focus lands back where his hands rest and he gives another experimental squeeze.

"Your hands feel so good." Pleasure at the praise makes his skin tingle and feeling bold he cups his hands around the underside of her breasts to feel the weight of them in his palm. She leans back to put her hands on his knees to support her while she grinds ever more needy against his hard length. Without the pressure of her eyes on him, he indulges in the sight of her. To the rapid expanding of her chest as she sucks in air, to the tightness of her abs, to the bulge of his hard cock disappearing and reappearing between the lips of her mound concealed behind delicate black lace. Her hair is so long it tickles against his thighs as her head lolls back. She slows her hips to watch his hands working her chest and smirks as she feels him pulse between her thighs, a blush filling her cheeks and prettying her exposed collarbones. He holds her eye contact this time, one hand slipping from her breast to take a handful of hip and arse and daringly drags her against his cock one more time. Without a break in eye contact she notices his jaw clench and feels herself grow wetter at the growth of his confidence and gives him an encouraging smile which he can’t help but return her. She slows her hips movement, Cloud follows -worried he’d done something wrong- the fear evident on his face and Tifa’s heart squeezes at the look in his eyes but she’s not done with him yet.

Slipping out of his grasp she stands and turns around, he laments the loss of her body heat and the soft pressure of her against him, but before long she’s mounting him again, this time facing away from him. Cloud palms himself once through his trousers while her back is turned and holds back a moan behind gritted teeth. It takes her a moment to align their pelvises once more, Cloud too busy admiring the way her hourglass figure is even more exaggerated when she sits to notice until that delicious heat and pressure settles over him again. His bulge hidden entirely between the round, heavy cheeks of her ass. He feels his cock give an especially strong throb at the idea of it hidden deep _inside_ her and can’t stop his hands from gripping her waist tightly, He swears he feels her wet heat clench against him, drawing him in and the space between their groins grows ever hotter, he doesn’t think he can take much longer, cursing the rough denim and the fabric of his boxers that drags against his dick with each roll of her hips. What he would do to have the layers separating them vanish so he could sink deep into that wet, cloying heat he so desperately longed for.

Once more, she reaches for his hands, this time taking them along the front of her strong thighs, strong and solid as they lay folded against her calves, allowing his fingers to toy with her garters. She then guides him up her stomach, he caresses each indent of relaxed but still defined abs, until his hands rest on her chest again, she placed them against her cups and takes her own hands away to fiddle between the wire of each cup and suddenly the bra feels loose against his palms. Cloud feels his heart pounding in his chest, all blood rushing south and sweat bead on his temple. She reaches behind her to gather her hair over one shoulder, smirks and begins to lean back against him. The movement making his hands jostle the fabric of her bra away from her chest and he feels sweet soft skin against his finger tips that lay closest to her cleavage. With her back against his chest they sink further together into the faux leather chair, cushions comfortable underneath his back, the soft delicious weight of Tifa above him. They lie there for a moment as Tifa reaches above her shoulder and plays with his soft blonde spikes, they both try to catch their breath.

“It's alright, Cloud.” She grinds against him and he feels her entire body roll from her shoulder blades to her hips, bringing sweet friction from his nipples to his shaft. His mouth hangs slightly open, shallow fast breaths against her neck that he can't seem to slow. He starts to rock his hips back against her. Quiet "mmphs" and loud exhales play against her neck as he holds her tighter against him. She feels the strength of his arms now against her sides, the length of his dick against her. His hands slide to her hips and she guides them dangerously low along her panty line and tucks them between her thighs. The side of his index finger drags so close to the lace edge he feels the fabric overlap his finger at one point and knows he's slipped inside where he finds the skin there hotter to the touch, but it’s a passing glance before Tifa is dragging his hand back up her thigh and repeating this track slowly. Torturously slowly. Taking him closer to her core every time until he feels a distinctly wet patch beneath his finger tips that knocks the wind out of him and brings him dangerously close to cumming.

She leaves his hand and dances her fingertips up her stomach, between her breasts and up behind her to his hair again, massaging his scalp and keeping his head close to hers, indulging in the feeling of him rutting against her while his hands explore her. He slides his left hand back to her chest, not realising that in his absence the cups had fallen away and hung uselessly at her side. Feeling soft plump skin grace his palm, he couldn't have stopped his moan even if he tried. It brought an answering moan above him, Tifa feeding off of his pleasure and his hands working over her skin. He felt her moan vibrate in her back against his chest. She lay her head back against his shoulder which left the full expanse of her neck now pressed firmly against his open mouth and his view of his hands against her skin unimpeded. The view was pure sin. Tifa lay stretched out across his body, his knees keeping her thighs open wide as his right hand lay between them. playing with the lace on her inner thigh daring to feel that wet patch again, her breath catching each time he did.

Cloud swore he heard her whisper his name at one point but pretended not to hear for fear of tipping over the edge at the thought of this woman calling _his_ name. As it turned out, the image was enough. Her hips were rising and falling as he thrust up against her from below, his feet finding purchase on the ground to thrust strongly. His left hand lay curled around her left breast, her other breast bare to the room and bouncing with each of their thrusts. Her tight, dusky pink nipple making his mouth water as he wished for nothing more than to wrap his lips around it. The plush flesh of her left breast bulged between his fingers, her perfect blushing nipple hard against his palm. Her hips still rolled against him and he gave one particular hard roll against her that brought his balls tight and his stomach clenched as he was close to release.

"Oh fuck" Tifa said above him, Cloud agreed. Her left hand fell from his hair to grasp his hand closer to her chest and his head fell back against the couch behind him as his thrusts grew uneven and desperate.

"Come on Cloud. Let go. I've got you." His eyes screwed tight. Her fingers playing in his hair tickling against his scalp, her luscious tit filling his hand, her moist, hot centre so close to his fingertips, the weight of her solid and steady against him with firm pressure against his dick, he couldn't process it all anymore. With a strong squeeze of her breast, he used his other hand to pull her against his cock as he came. Hard. His moan was muffled by the joint between her neck and shoulder as he buried his face in the nook. But with such close proximity to her ears, Tifa took the full brunt of the sound of his beautiful voice dripping in pleasure, moaning against her skin and with his hands rubbing sweet friction against her nipple, his pulsing dick wedged thoroughly into her core – as much as denim and lace allowed- as he came against her, his pleasured moan tipped her over the edge. Moaning his name, she gripped his hair tighter in one hand and clawed at his other. Pleasure racked through her body so strongly she didn’t know what to do with herself. Cloud wasn't sure if it was possible to be so close already so soon after cumming but the sight and feel of Tifa orgasming above him and calling his name definitely brought him close. Trembling all over she panted to catch her breath, her hips circling slowly in his lap softly as aftershocks took her. They both lay there panting, sweat cooling on their skin, Cloud placed one hand on her hip to stop her movements, feeling overly sensitive. Tifa giggled.

" _I don't know what to do with my hands_ " Tifa mocked him in a childish version of his voice. Cloud exhaled a laugh at her antics, shaking his head and hanging his head against the back of her neck. Tifa lay with a smile on her face, fastened her bra and leaned forward and off of him. Grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her before turning around, depriving Cloud of one last look at her beautiful chest. He sat up and grimaced at the feel in his underwear.

“Oh, sorry! There's a bathroom through there, feel free to clean yourself up!" He stood up nervously, and awkwardly, and walked gingerly to the bathroom. He made quick work of cleaning himself up and when he returned to Tifa she was sat at the bar sipping a light blue drink as a full glass sat beside her.

"Non-alcoholic, just a nice refresher." Cloud blushed as she looked at him, back to the shy man but definitely more at ease with her. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes, though not from discomfort but boyish nervousness. She took his hand and brushed his knuckles, blushing at the replay in her mind of what those hands had done to her just a few moments before.

They sat like that for a while, unsure of how much time had passed, replaying events in their head, smiling and unable to look at each other until Cloud finished his drink.

“Well, I guess we best revisit the man of the hour, huh?” Tifa smoothed her robe out nervously, he had noticed it was a tell of hers that she was unsure or nervous. Cloud felt the same. He was torn between wanting to run from this room and also never wanting to leave.

Tifa stood, walked to the door and turned the lock. Blush once more on her face, she held the handle and waited for him. Cloud stood and followed her, and as she began to open the door she turned to him with her mouth open, ready to say something but hesitating. His eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh, never mind." She shook her head. He reached for her hand on the handle and looked at her, reassuringly, and suddenly Tifa was aware of how much their roles had reversed. She took a moment to study the floor before speaking.

"Thank you, Cloud." and then she opened the door and led him through the club back to his group. Cloud wasn’t sure why she thought to thank him when he should be thanking her, but he couldn’t stop replaying her look of genuine gratitude before returning to his party.

The men had shifted from the bar to a booth beside the band, enjoying the music. Tifa walked silently beside him as they approached and Zack spotted them, his face lighting up.

"Now that's the face of a man well taken care of! Teef, I hope you didn't break my best man!!" Her face filled with shock at his words.

"I.. nope. I- I'm needed at the bar. Drinks, gentlemen?" Zack smirked and bought everyone another round, watching Tifa walk away and then settling his gaze on Cloud. Slumped down onto the booth, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair in a daze. Zack's eyes focused on Cloud’s knee jittering up and down. "My gods, man. What did she do to you? My poor boy!" Zack dramatically wrapped his arms around him. "My little innocent boy, defiled before my very eyes!" Cloud snorted and brushed Zack off him.

"You payed for this, you dingus"

"Eh, worth it. I've never seen you so smitten."

"Shut up." Cloud shoved the older man away from him good-naturedly, Zack stumbling a little before gathering his balance due to the alcohol in his system about to retaliate when a drinks tray arrived. Expecting Tifa, Cloud’s stomach clenched from apprehension but it was a redheaded waitress.

"Thank you, Jessie! How's Biggs doing?"

"He's doing good, him and Wedge are your security for tonight! So, don't piss 'em off!" Jessie threw Zack a wink who clutched a hand over his heart.

"Ouch! I would never do such a thing! Plus, I can't go walking down the aisle with a black eye. What would Aerith say?!"

"I think she'd say "typical" the red head added as she walked back to the bar.

"Touché." Zack had the grace to look embarrassed by the amount of times he'd surprised Aerith with a new bruise, Cloud himself supplying a few during sparring sessions. Rubbing his neck sheepishly, Cloud lay on the couch for the rest of the night enjoying his friend’s easy laughter with the rest of the group. A small Wutain girl danced around the table for a while, joining them for drinks and easy laughs before clambering into Vincent's lap, his face remaining unchanged until he quietly slipped her some Gil and they slipped off to a private room. Zack laughed loudly, clapped his hands together and held a palm out to Cid

"Pay up, old man" Zack’s palm lay outstretched to Cid who begrudgingly handed him 100 Gil, muttering “Fucking kid” or something to that effect.

"I knew he'd go for Yuffie." Zack gloated as he counted his money. The rest of the night passed much the same, Cloud sneaking glances towards the bar to spot a certain brunette, but without luck. They left joyful and merry in the early hours of the morning, ready to face the big day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just pure fluff. c: I wanted an excuse to write a scene where Cloud and Tifa met again, and also an excuse to give Zack and Aerith the wedding they deserved. *sobs*

“I’m totally gonna throw up.”   
“You’re gonna be fine, Zack. As soon as Aerith walks out, it’s all going to be fine.” Cloud reassured his friend as they stood at the altar of Aerith’s favourite place, the abandoned church. A bed of flowers was growing through the broken floorboards at their feet. It was exactly the wedding Cloud imagined Zack and Aerith would have. Birds flitted about the rafters of the old Church, almost as if they were trying to catch a glimpse of the bride who had fed and cared for them when no one else had, Cloud almost felt the same as those birds, indebted to Aerith’s unending kindness and happy to stand beside his best friend on this day. Sun light filtered in through the hole Zack had put in the roof of the church, a story Zack would tell with a sheepish grin and a lovestruck look in his eyes as he mentions that he thought Aerith was an angel and that he’d died during the fall, he never stopped thinking that about her, that much was obvious from just one look at the couple.

The Church was filled with people touched by Aerith’s kindness, here to witness such a happy occasion. Cloud’s palms were sweaty at the sight of so many people looking at him but as the church doors began to open, all the guests turned to see the bridal party enter. A small girl pranced up the aisle throwing handfuls of flower petals from a basket to decorate the aisle, Marlene – Barret’s daughter. Cloud looked to find the proud Dad wiping stray tears from his cheeks muttering “That’s my baby!” at his precious daughter in such a beautiful dress. Cloud nudged Zack’s ribs to point the sight out to him and the two snickered before Zack nudged him back and with a crook of his head gestured down the aisle to Aerith’s bridesmaid walking slowly towards them. Zack couldn’t contain his laughter at the look on Cloud’s face as none other than Tifa walked towards them. 

“Priceless.” He murmured. But Cloud couldn’t hear anything but blood rushing in his ears. Tifa’s silken black hair was secured in a long, loose braid behind her, flowers slotted into each knot of hair. Her dusky rose dress hung off her shoulders and delicately flowed down her arms, reminding Cloud of a time not long ago where she had slipped silk down her shoulders to bare herself to him, and he felt his blood shift south once again. Clasping his hands in front of his groin, he noticed Tifa’s eyes follow his hands and let out a melodic laugh at him. He couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed from joy at seeing her so at ease and happy to see him again. She walked to the other side of the alter and sent Cloud a wink, Zack giggling once more until he suddenly stilled, his breath coming to a sharp halt. Aerith had arrived.

There were no words to describe how angelic she seemed, wrapped in a white dress with a crown of flowers above her head, her hair curled loosely around her. Cloud saw Zack begin to breathe again and watched as his friend wiped a tear from his cheek at the sight of his bride. Aerith came to stand before him and reached to wipe his tear stained face for him, as she tried to hold back her own tears. They both brought so much happiness to those around them and had found that same happiness in each other, it was a beautiful ceremony to witness for all, even the birds in the rafters stood watching silently, and didn’t sing until the words “You may now kiss the bride” rang out at which Zack surged forward and wrapped Aerith up in a great embrace as he kissed her. Cheers rang out from the crowd, the birds singing with them.   
They both parted, laughing as tears happily fell from their eyes. Cloud chanced a look to Tifa who was also wiping tears from her eyes, still unnaturally beautiful as she cried, Cloud felt a pang in his chest as he wished to wipe the tears from her face, he did the next best thing and handed her his handkerchief, her grateful smile sending tingles down his spine. They walked together in companionable silence out through the church doors after the ceremony until Cloud had to ask.

“Did you know?”  
“No, not until Zack called you his best man.” Tifa laughed. Of course, Zack wouldn’t have told Cloud he’d be expected to dance with Tifa until after he’d felt her naked skin against him. Cloud would be having some choice words with Zack after his wedding day.   
The rest of the wedding passed in a blur as Cloud focused entirely on remembering how to lead in a dance, not wanting to stand on Tifa’s toes.   
When it finally came time to dance, Zack and Aerith took to the floor. The two so Intune with each other that it was impossible to tell who was leading who, they floated around the dance floor until it was time for their Best man and Bridesmaid to join them. Tifa smiled at him nervously and unsure where to put her hands smirked as she looked up at Cloud through her lashes.  
“I don’t know what to do with my hands.” She said. Cloud’s blood burned hot under his skin at the memory of the last time he heard those words. A small smirk lifted the corner of his lips.  
“Watch them.” He said, almost feeling cocky. Tifa giggled and a pretty blush settled on her chest. Cloud lifted one of her hands onto his shoulder and cupped the other in his warm palm.   
“I’ll follow your lead” she said with a wink, and Cloud groaned at the memory of the previous night playing behind his eyelids. He led them round the dance floor, not standing on her toes once no matter how flustered she made him, as more couples filtered onto the dance floor.   
Tifa watched her hands, her right hand clasped in his larger palm -seeming so petite under his sword wielding hands- her other holding onto his shoulder, she smiled and laughed as he spun her around and pressed her close to him as he had the night before.  
Later that evening, Tifa watched her hands once more, as Cloud led her to his hotel room hurriedly and locked the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years! Please send me lots of constructive criticism as I'd love to hear some feedback! <3


End file.
